


A Pleasing Surprise

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even slightly canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasing Surprise

Arlene had been somewhat pleasantly surprised when Holly returned. She had always been a little jumpy about making friends, but, since she had befriended Sookie she was a little less picky. Holly had smiled as she moved to greet Arlene, the two of them had been friends for a while before Holly had ended up having to leave Bon Temps, her parents had divorced and she had been forced to go back to help them. She had missed Arlene all the same. 

Arlene was not the only one to get a pleasant surprise however, Holly had not actually expected Arlene to kiss her. She wasn't exactly worried by it, more amused.


End file.
